


5 times Des hugged someone, and the one time he got to hold on

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [11]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des has gone through a lot, Dimitri gives good hugs, F/M, Five Times Plus One, Hugs, I love Desmitri, Leon is a bitch, M/M, Unwound Future Spoilers, all my homies hate Leon, des needs a hug, fuck leon, i didn’t want to end the year with a sad fic, im sorry again, in this economy???, it’s more likely than you think, no betas we die like Des’s wife and daughter, raymond is the MVP, sad angst, so here’s a fic that’s mostly sad but has a happy ending, two fics int one day???, who needs therapy when you’ve got a hot scientist boyfriend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: I saw some “5 times plus one” fics and decided to do a Des one.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Desmond Sycamore's Wife, Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	5 times Des hugged someone, and the one time he got to hold on

**To get something he wants**

  
“Hershel, what’s gotten into you today?”

7 year old Hershel Bronev gave his mother a huge hug, startling Rachel.

“I love you, mom,” Hershel said. 

“What did you want from me, Little Hersh?” Rachel asked jokingly. “You only ever hug when you want something.”

“I wanna go take Theo out to play in the garden!” Hershel said. 

“Alright,” Rachel chuckled. “Just  _ be careful!  _ He’s only 2 after all!”

“I will ma, I will.” And Hershel went to play with his little brother.

——————

**To say “goodbye”**

“I want to stay with you, Hershel!” 

Hershel- no, that was Theodore’s name now,  _ old  _ Hershel smiled at his younger brother.

“Don’t call me that!” He said teasingly, even though the thought tore him up inside. “Hershel is  _ your  _ name now! The Layton’s are coming soon, so you better get ready.”

“But… but…” and then new Hershel hugged Old Hershel. Tight. “I don’t wanna leave you alone, Brother!”

“Don’t worry about  _ me, _ ” old Hershel laughed dryly. “I’ll be fine. Besides, a family is going to pick me up. The… phibbs.”

_ Knock knock. _

“It’s them,” Old Hershel realized. He stood up, and new Hershel broke the hug. Old Hershel answered the door. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Layton. This is my brother, Hershel.”

—————

**To say “Thank you”**

“Thank you, Raymond,” a teenage Desmond Sycamore said, hugging the old butler. “Thank you for everything.”

“Now now, master,” Raymond responded with a laugh, “where is this coming from? I was merely here to congratulate you on your performance in your school play.”

“Yeah!” Des let go of Raymond, and smiled triumphantly. “I’m gonna be a great archeologist, uncover the Azran Legacy, and then work in theater! It’s the perfect plan!”

“Haha,” Raymond chuckled. “You certainly have big plans for your future, young master.”

“And I’m going to make sure they all come true!” Des declared. “That’s a promise!”

———-

**To say “I love you”**

“So, Olivia,” Desmond said to his girlfriend after what he thought was a successful date, “Did you have fun?”

“Yes I did,” Olivia Woods replied with a smile. “I’d love to go out with you again, Mr Sycamore.”

“Oh come on, Ollie,” Des laughed, “we’re partners now! Call me Desmond!”

“Haha,” Olivia smirked, “alright, Dessy.”

Desmond’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink at the pet name. 

“Come here, Dessy,” She said, pulling Des into a tight hug. 

Desmond’s lips made contact with the woman’s, and that contact turned into a loving kiss.

All too soon, the kiss ended, along with the hug.

“Same time next week?” Olivia asked with a wink.

“Y-yeah,” Desmond stammered. “Next week.”

“See you then, Dessy,” Olivia said, and she walked into her house.

———

**To avoid the inevitable**

“Violet?  _ Violet!” _ Desmond yelled. He twisted out of the arms of the Targent Guard trying to hold him back, and ran to his daughter.

“No… NO!” Desmond couldn’t believe it. “Violet, please, answer me!”

“D...dad?” Violet asked weakly, “Can I tell you something?”

“This can’t be it,” Desmond said, frightened. “You can’t die!”

“I…” and Violet wrapped one arm around Desmond. Des brought his only daughter’s body close to his in a tight hug. “I… I love you, dad.” Violet’s words were quiet, and the girl herself had slowing breaths.

“Violet, don’t leave me!” Desmond was clutching to his daughter, as if holding her could make this inevitability disappear.

“I… I love you, dad,” Violet muttered again, managing a smile. “Please… don’t forget me.”

“Violet, I can still save you!” Des said it more to himself than to Violet. His daughter only smiled again, and closed her eyes.

“Violet…” Des couldn’t believe this. It was a joke! A cruel prank! Violet couldn’t- she wasn’t-

“VIOLET!” He called out to the daughter that was no longer there.

Violet never opened her eyes again.

———

**To heal from past wounds**

“It’s too much… I shouldn’t be alive,” Des said, tears flowing from his eyes and all rational thought gone. “It’s my fault… all my fault…”

“Descole, it’s  _ not  _ your fault!” A taller man said. “It’s all Bronev’s fault!”

“Dimitri…” Des said, tilting his head to stare at his boyfriend, “You… you’re wrong. I could’ve stopped it.”

“No, you couldn’t have,” Dimitri responded sternly. “What was it you told me, when I was blaming myself for Clive’s villainy? “When someone is hellbent on getting revenge, nothing will stop them.” You did everything you could.”

“Dimitri…” Des started crying again, until he felt Dimitri’s arms around his body, pulling him close.

“Don’t worry, Des,” Dimitri spoke softly, “I’m here for you.”

“Dim-Dimitri?” Des asked, voice hitching.

“What is it, Des?” Dimitri asked calmly.

“Can… can you keep hugging me?”

“I’ll hold onto you for as long as you want, Dear.”

“Thank you,” Des said. And he meant it.

While he might not have the perfect life like he wanted, at least he had Dimitri.

Someone he could hug without having to let go...

**Author's Note:**

> Ending the year off strong


End file.
